My Own Worst Enemy
by alosercanwin
Summary: He wondered why his best friend got to kiss her while he was stuck watching from the sidelines, no more than a friend to her. He guessed it was because of their families. But love is love. It doesn't matter that you're not supposed to be together.


**DISCLAIMER:Every character and place belong to the amazing JK Rowling.**

_AU: I started this story about four years ago and never went more then a chapter or two on it. I recently reread it and realized how much potential it had, so now I'm making another attempt at it. So if you're reading this, and it sounds familiar, I didn't steal it. It has always been my own writing. _

_To clear up any confusion, the first part of the chapter is actually the middle of the story. This story will go back in time to tell you what happened before the half you see here, and then will continue on after that. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**ONE**

He had disarmed him mere seconds ago, and now he stood with two wands clenched in his fist. His knuckles were white as snow. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he breathed heavily through his nostrils that continued to flare with every breath he took. His eyes, usually a light grey, now showed red. It was a symbol for how angry he really was. His palms and the back of his neck had started to sweat as a crowd started to grow around them. His teeth were clenched together as he glared over at the person he had disarmed… his best friend.

Harper Zabini had slowly turned to face him as he felt his wand leave his hand, looking over at his best friend with confusion and embarrassment etched on his face. "What the hell Scorpius!?" He yelled, holding up both his hands and laughing slightly as he waited for Scorpius Malfoy to start explaining.

Scorpius didn't move a muscle or show any sign of weakness. He jaw stayed clenched along with his fist, the fire stayed burning in his eyes, and he continued to glare at Harper. Harper looked calm for a person who now had two wands pointing in his direction, one of which was his own. But it was obvious to anybody who was watching why he was so calm. While Scorpius stood alone inside the crowd, Harper did not.

Harper had claimed the spot as the leader of their group of friends when they first came to Hogwarts. Scorpius had claimed it as well, and together they made the perfect team. They had made friends in their house and everybody followed them, not a question as to why they were the ones who got to claim the crown. Scorpius and Harper didn't mind. They enjoyed being the leader and having everybody follow their every move and example. And until this moment, Scorpius believed it would always stay that way.

But now, as he glared at Harper with their group of friends, _his_ group of friend, standing behind him he knew Harper thought he had nothing to fear. He figured they would back him up without a seconds pause. And Scorpius knew they would, but that wasn't going to stop him from attempting to make as much damage to Harpers pretty little face in the little amount of time he had.

Harper took a step closer to Scorpius, and Scorpius didn't move. He continued to give his best friend the death glare, even as Harper looked back at him with a small smile in his eyes. "Come on, Scor." Harper held out his hand as he talked in a quiet voice. "Just give me my wand back."

Scorpius laughed in his friends face and shook his head, causing Harper to drop his hand at his side and look at Scorpius with disbelief. "I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore."

This time, it was Harpers turn to laugh in his friends face. "Rose?" He laughed again. "Are you really talking about Rose?" Scorpius didn't answer. He stared back at Harper with venom running through his veins and a look in his eyes that you could compare to a basilisk. Harper took a daring step towards Scorpius so they were now only a couple feet from each other. "You're embarrassing yourself mate." Harper said in a whisper as he leaned in closer towards Scorpius. "Just give me back my wand and we can end all this?"

"I'll give you back your wand, Zabini. But first… you have to tell Rose the truth."

Harpers face fell. Any means of being civil had completely disappeared when Scorpius had called him by his surname. Never, in all 17 years of their friendship had they ever called each other by their surnames. It was Scorpius's way of telling Harper that they weren't friends anymore. It was a silent hint, and Harper understood it straight away.

Harper laughed. It was a merciless and quiet laugh that sent chills up Scorpius spine and only made him that much more enraged. "What?" He leaned in closer towards Scorpius so he could whisper without being heard by the on-lookers. "Should I tell her that you're in love with her? Should I tell her that you're _so_ much in love with her you can't stand to see her with your best friend?" Scorpius looked back at Harper, not knowing what to say. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he noticed something red push their way through the crowd and into the circle that Harper and him were in. He turned his head no more than an inch and his eyes locked with Rose, her curly red hair swaying in the wind as she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Or should I tell her that I'm with her for nothing but a good shag?" This got Scorpius's attention and he peeled his eyes from Rose to glare back at Harper. "Should I tell her she's nothing more than the common whore?"

Scorpius didn't even give him a second to think before he dropped both his and Harpers wands to the ground and punched Harper in the jaw as hard as he could. He watched, almost in slow motion, as Harper's hand came up to grab his obviously broken jaw as he fell to the ground out of complete shock. It was obvious he wasn't expecting Scorpius to attack him, especially without any magic, and this gave Scorpius the perfect opportunity. He wasn't going to miss out on redecorating his ex-best friends face.

As Scorpius tackled Harper, delivering punch after punch to his pretty little Slytherin face, he couldn't help but wonder how things had gotten this bad between them. He could see it flashing before his eyes like people see their lives flash before their eyes right before they die. Picture after picture flew by, and Scorpius found himself studying them. Just trying to figure out what he had done wrong so he might be able to fix it…

.

.

.

"Draco. Those people are watching you." His mother's hand ran along his father's shoulder as she looked over to the other side of the train platform they were standing on. Scorpius watched his father turn his head quickly, searching frantically for the people who were looking at him. Scorpius looked as well, the curiosity of his eleven year old mind getting the better of him. The people who were all watching his family stuck out from all the rest. Almost half the group was covered in red hair, and the other half either had brown or black. Scorpius gave them all a quick look over, and just as he was about to turn back to his father, his eyes became glued to a certain red head in the group.

She had curly, red tomato hair that ran down her shoulders and eyes that were the darkest and most mesmerizing blue he had ever seen. They were full of love, happiness, and kindness, and even Scorpius, who was standing quite a distance away could tell that. Her smile ran all the way up to her ears and brightened up her eyes even more.

Scorpius couldn't remove his eyes from her, and he probably would have stared at her for hours, but she broke the eye contact easily as she turned back to her mother. Scorpius watched as her mother, who he noticed resembled the little red head very much, stared back at his father, and nodded her head in his direction along with the other adults in the group. He quickly shot his head up and watched as his father nodded as well before quickly breaking contact with the mystery group and walking into the steam of the engine that covered the platform.

Scorpius ran to catch up with his father, his mother trailing behind him. "Did you know them, father?" He asked when he was next to his father, walking rather fast to keep up with the fast pace they were walking.

"I went to school with them. "Draco spoke quickly and looked down at Scorpius with seriousness, letting him know that he had more to say and that it was important. "We didn't really get along. We fought on different sides of the war."

"But, you just seemed nice to them now. And them to you." Scorpius pointed out innocently.

"Time can change people, Scorpius. Silently, I think we have forgiven each other. And if they haven't, I have to some extent."

"Forgiven them?"

Draco came to a sudden stop and turned to his son. "They saved my life in more ways then they'll ever know, and I am grateful for that." Scorpius nodded and Draco placed a hand on his son's shoulder before bending lower to speak to his son face to face. "However, time might be able to change people, but there are something's that time cannot change." Scorpius remained silent, looking up at his father with confusion. "Those people, they go by the names of Potter and Weasley, and although we are not enemies any longer, we are not friend either. I don't want you to become acquainted with any of them, do you understand?"

Scorpius looked back over to where the family had been standing before, only to see that they weren't there anymore. His thoughts traveled back to the beautiful red head he had seen and how his father was telling him that he couldn't befriend her. It broke his heart. "But-"

He turned to look at his father, where Draco quickly interrupted him. "We are purebloods, Scorpius. They are muggleborns and blood traitors. Purebloods don't mix with those kinds of people. It's not right for us to do, and you'll do well to remember that."

Scorpius nodded and exhaled silently. "Yes, father." Draco nodded as well and stood back up to his full height before leading his family off to one of the doors that led onto the train. Scorpius followed, but his eyes stayed trained on the spot where the little red hair girl had stood only minutes before. He could picture her still, smiling at him with the same smile she had on before and her eyes as bright as ever. And as she smiled, she waved her hand. Whether it was a wave of goodbye or hello, Scorpius wasn't sure. But he sure as hell was going to find out.


End file.
